Holiday Bash
by Willow-Bane
Summary: Fairy Tail throws an early Christmas Party, and things get a little hot and heavy.


Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

*Rated T for Teen

* * *

 **Summary:** Fairy Tail throws an early Christmas Party, and things get a little hot and heavy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This is a teaser for the holiday season!

* * *

 **Holiday Bash**

"I can't believe you're making me do this," growled Gray as he finished dressing for Fairy Tail's Annual Christmas Party, all thanks to Happy, of course.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you," stated Happy, paws on his hips. "And if you'd said no, I would've told a certain _dragon_ about your certain _secret_."

Gray fought back a blush after Happy said this. It was true. He had a bit of a crush on the loud flamebrain, Natsu, but that was no reason for Happy to blackmail him into seeing him. _He_ had a crush on _him_ , not the other way around.

Or so the ice mage thought.

"Hurry up already," said Happy impatiently. "Everyone's waiting at the guild."

"Fine," the ice mage snapped. He'd go to the damn party, but he sure as well wasn't going to let anyone know that he was going to like it, especially if his precious little _dragon_ was around.

* * *

Natsu paced the…what was it anyway? A Banquet Hall? Ballroom? Hell, he didn't know.

 _Oh, well,_ thought Natsu. _I might as well enjoy the food, even if I'm here against my will. Damn Happy._

As he made his way toward a long table wonderfully decorated with all sorts of food, Natsu found himself feeling a bit better about attending this so-called party. It wasn't like he didn't want to be here. In fact, being here was one of the best things that could have possibly happened.

What he didn't like was the fact that a certain ice mage was probably going to pick a fight with him as soon as he saw him.

"Hey, Natsu!" called Happy from the other side of the table.

"Hi, Happy," Natsu answered cheerfully. It was a whole lot better than confronting the one and only Gray Fullbuster. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," said Happy. "Charle is ignoring me again."

"That's too bad. But you can hang out with me if you want. I'm probably just gonna hang here and eat anyway."

"Sure!" happy said excitedly. "You want some punch, too? I'll go get you some."

"Thanks!" Natsu replied gladly. It was then that he _didn't_ notice the mischievous twinkle in Happy's eyes.

* * *

Gray sat in a chair in the corner of the room, watching various couples dancing, people eating, etc. He wasn't very happy. He'd almost punched Loke's lights out when he asked him to dance, he'd nearly drowned himself in the punch bowl when Juvia wouldn't stop flirting with him, and he'd almost screamed when he couldn't find Natsu anywhere.

"Just where the hell is that flamebrain?" Gray grumbled under his breath. He'd wanted to seek the dragon-slayer out and tease him mercilessly. He loved getting a rise out of him, although it got a rise out of himself as well—in a certain _naughty_ place. But he usually kept that _unseen_.

"Hiya, Gray," a somewhat slurred voice whispered in his ear.

Almost jumping out of his skin at the sudden closeness of someone near him, he turned, ready to throttle his attacker.

"Natsu?" Gray asked, stunned. "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe," Natsu giggled as he sat next to the startled ice mage. "You look really good. Good enough to eat, too."

Gray was somewhat okay with Natsu being next to him. That is, until said fire mage latched himself to his arm.

"What're you sittin' all alone for? Don't you have a date or somethin', Gray?"

"No, I don't have a date," Gray ground out. If Natsu got any closer to him, there would be problems. Embarrassing problems.

"Why not? You're hot…and sexy…and handsome…and you have really pretty eyes. So how come you ain't gotta date?"

Gray gulped as Natsu somehow maneuvered himself onto his lap, straddling him. Thank goodness they were in a corner where no one could see them.

"I don't like anyone out there," Gray stated, trying to get his raging hormones under control.

"What about right here?" Natsu asked, nuzzling the ice mage's chest. "Hm? Do you like me?"

Gray tried pushing him away. "Natsu, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying."

"So you don't like me then." It was more of a statement than anything else.

Seeing the hurt look on Natsu's face almost made him cave in. "It's not that I don't like you, Natsu. I do. It's just that you don't know what you're doing right now. Your judgment has been impaired by alcohol."

"But I don't drink," Natsu said, confusion evident on his face. "Happy only gave me punch. It tasted a little funny, but it was really good."

"Happy," he growled. How dare that little cat leave him with his drunken Natsu!

"If it means anythin' to you, I like you. A lot," Natsu confessed, wrapping his arms around the ice mage's neck.

 _That_ went straight to his groin. Gray was starting to panic. "Natsu, no! You're drunk!"

"You said you liked me. Don't you want me…Gr~ay? I can be so good to you," Natsu purred, nuzzling Gray's neck now.

"Natsu, please stop. Not here."

"Then let's do it somewhere else."

Gray gulped. Now he was _really_ horny. Why did Natsu have to be so irresistible?

"Natsu, there are people here and I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Then let's make them go away."

"Huh?"

"Let's pretend to make out. Then everyone will leave."

"But—"

"Come on," Natsu urged, getting off Gray's lap. He hauled the ice mage up and dragged him near the center of the guild.

"Natsu, we're not—" Gray found himself being silenced by the dragon-slayer's eager lips. They were kissing. They were kissing! Gray felt like he was turning into a puddle by the action. Natsu was a _really_ good kisser.

"Change your mind yet?" asked Natsu as he pulled away, allowing them to breathe.

"Oh, yes." Then Gray captured Natsu's lips again, making the kiss more passionate and deeper than ever.

At this point, Natsu was slowly starting to sober up, and when he realized what he was actually doing, he sort of panicked. Gray was kissing him! Sure, he'd had a crush of him for a while, but now they were actually kissing.

Natsu suddenly felt a tongue push past his lips, begging for entrance. The dragon-slayer let Gray in. Who knew kissing could be so hot?

The ice mage wasn't nearly ready to part from the fire mage now. In fact, he had a pretty evil idea. Glancing around the room, he saw that mostly everyone had stopped and were now staring at them. Perhaps he could make them flee after all.

Not breaking from the kiss, Gray carefully backed them up to the nearest table. When he felt the backs of Natsu's legs hit the table, he swiped the contents of its surface off with his arm, and pushed Natsu onto his back on the table. He then covered Natsu's body with his own, moving from the dragon-slayer's now bruised lips to his succulent neck.

People screamed. People ran. People fell. Apparently, seeing two hot guys—especially guys who seemed to be enemies—making out was just too much for these people to handle.

A few minutes later, the room was empty, all save Gray and Natsu. The ice mage pulled away and stared at the tussled dragon-slayer beneath him, panting slightly.

"Mission accomplished. Can you get off me now?" Natsu asked, pushing against the ice mage's chest.

"No," Gray stated simply.

"Why not? We pretended to make out so they would leave! Now get off me!"

"But Natsu, I was _not_ pretending. And I'm not quite through with you yet," he smirked sexily.

Gray was serious? He really liked him? Well hell, he was all in for it now!

With a quick thrust of his hips, Natsu flipped them over so that he was on top. "Then let's continue this," he said huskily.

"Apartment. Now," Gray managed to say. He was beyond horny. The ice mage had it in his mind to keep Natsu in bed for days, pounding into him until he couldn't walk anymore.

As the two practically fled the guild, Happy stood and watched them go, grinning his head off. "Mission accomplished."

* * *

 **End**


End file.
